


Tease

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Peggy is captured.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts).

Peggy strains against the rope tying her to the chair, but she’s stuck. Dottie is _good_ at her ropework.

And good at this light, tortured touching, too. A scrape of a fingernail against Peggy’s cheek, breath blowing down her shirt and raising goosebumps on her tits. Teasing fingers running along her stockinged legs, just reaching beyond the hem of her shirt. Teeth biting down fleetingly on her collarbone, vanishing before Peggy properly realizes what’s happening. Delicate, light, soft, airy touches. Never quite enough, never really substantial.

Peggy’s cunt throbs, and she hopes against hope that she isn’t rescued _too_ soon.


End file.
